


The Council has made a Decision

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Izabella warns Zelda about Justin's fate when Zelda is about to take him to the druids. Z belongs to ZDusk, Dizzy belongs to hollow_moon and Eden belongs to sso-eden-dawnvalley on tumblr.





	The Council has made a Decision

As the ferry gate went down to allow the passengers to step off, Zelda urged Phantom into a walk, her Friesian’s glossy tail swishing behind him. But then, suddenly, Justin’s arms around Zelda tightened and he gasped.

“Is that Katja?” asked Justin, sounding frightened. Zelda immediately looked up, startled, but relaxed when she saw the white-haired young woman sitting on a beautiful smoky grey Mustang on the dock.

“No, Justin, not every white-haired girl is Katja,” said Z. “Jeez, are you gonna be jumping at every black-haired girl now?”

“No,” said Justin, sounding sheepish.

“It’s just Dizzy,” said Z. She rode towards her friend. “Hey, Dizz, what’s up?”

“I had a dream,” said Dizzy, quite vaguely. “Don’t take Justin to the druids.”

“Why not?” asked Z, frowning.

“Yeah, why not?” Justin repeated. “I’m supposed to go there, aren’t I?”

“That’s what the Soul Riders told me,” said Z.

“Yeah, well, they didn’t see what I saw,” said Dizzy. “Which is weird. I thought Linda would’ve seen it, but I guess not.”

“Seen what?” asked Z. “Are all you Moon members this vague? Or is it some secret conspiracy?”

“You try getting your sleep interrupted by visions,” said Dizzy, frowning at her. “Anyway, if you take Justin to the druids, they’ll take him away from you.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” said Z, fire in her eyes.

“Well, that’s what my dream said,” said Dizzy with a shrug. “If you take Justin to the druids, Fripp will arrest him for living with the dark side for so long.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” said Z, gritting her teeth in a snarl.

“I dunno, maybe they have a point,” said Justin. Z spun around so hard that Phantom almost reared, so she let go of the reins.

“Don’t ever say that,” said Z, almost glaring at him. “Justin, you do not deserve to be imprisoned. You were held there against your will, you were brainwashed!”

“I dunno, I did go live with them in the first place,” said Justin.

“You thought you were seeing your grandfather! Not going to work for some evil corporation!” said Z. She turned back to Dizzy. “Thank you for warning me.”

“Eh, what are friends for?” said Dizzy with a shrug. “Besides, after you worked so hard to get Justin back and only just got him back, you don’t deserve to lose him again. And Justin doesn’t deserve to be imprisoned for something that wasn’t his fault.”

“Exactly,” said Z. “So instead, we’re going to do something else, Justin.”

“Like what?” asked Justin.

“Everything but take you to the druids,” said Z. “Let’s go.”

“Y’know, I think after today, I need a friend,” said Justin. “An old childhood friend, to be specific. Let’s go via Moorland, she lives near there.”

Zelda was a little jealous when Eden came out of the house but, when she saw the two friends embrace, the jealousy abated.

“Justin, how nice to see you again,” said Eden, grinning at him. “Even though I just saw you yesterday but we were all so worried here when you and your dad just disappeared this morning.”

“Yeah, we decided to get out of here for a while,” said Justin. “Clear our heads. That and I think dad’s a bit on edge. He’s been hallucinating a blue squirrel.” Z and Eden both laughed, though it wasn’t entirely from humour.

“Oh, he hasn’t been hallucinating,” said Z. “That was Fripp, the guy who was going to arrest you today.”

“Maybe we should get out of here, just in case he’s still hanging around,” said Eden. She walked over to the stable, returning soon after on Phoenix, her buckskin Morgan.

“Great, we can all have a nice day together,” said Justin, grinning as he sat behind Zelda on Phantom once more, his arms snugly around her waist. Z smiled, warmed by the embrace.

The three of them journeyed around Jorvik, going to the Harvest Counties where the druids had less influence and were less likely to be. Zelda had a picnic basket still stashed in her rucksack from when Jorvik had been taken over by rainbows (the gay agenda, she had called it, much to the amusement of her gay friends), so she got it out after they all dismounted and set out a picnic lunch for them to share. Zelda sat close to her boyfriend, enjoying his closeness and soaking him in. Eden watched them, smiling while she ate a sandwich.

“You know, I’m glad that you found someone to love,” said Eden. “Both of you, but mostly Justin. I always knew you’d make someone very happy someday.”

“Even though it was kind of the other way around,” said Justin, wrapping his arms around Zelda, who sat in his lap, and kissing her cheek. “When I was struggling after you rescued me from Dark Core, she was always there, just reminding me that I wasn’t a bad person and being someone I could talk to. And she genuinely meant it, she wasn’t just trying to get in my pants.”

“No, that came later,” said Zelda with a laugh. “When Mr Gentleman here finally gave in to my advances.”

“You two make a cute couple,” Eden cooed.

“And what about you?” asked Justin. “Have you found someone? Or are you even interested in finding someone?”

“She’s a member of the Darko Fanclub,” said Zelda, to which Eden almost choked on her sandwich.

“Z!” Eden complained, shooting her a glare.

“I thought I recognised you from somewhere, now it finally clicked,” said Zelda with a shrug. “I saw you at the oil rig once when I was trying to see if I could find Justin, you were off to the side making moon eyes at Darko.”

“Not that he could see me,” said Eden with a sigh. “But who knows, maybe I’ll someday fall for someone who isn’t literally a bad guy.”

“Well, I have the purest cinnamon roll on the island, so you can’t have him,” said Z, patting Justin’s knee.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to steal your man,” said Eden with a laugh. “He’s like my brother.”

“Good,” said Zelda, nodding her approval.

After lunch, the trio travelled back to Jarlaheim, where Z stopped and looked around.

“Now what?” asked Justin.

“You know what, I’m going to be the pettiest little bitch on the island,” said Z. “I’m not going to take you to the druids. But I will do everything else.” She grinned.

“Like what?” asked Justin.

“Well, the people of Jorvik are very… needy, to put it lightly,” said Z.

“Oh yeah, I remember you told me about that, Eden,” said Justin, looking at his childhood friend.

“If you’re just going to do menial labour all day, I’m going to tap out,” said Eden with a laugh.

“Aww, don’t you want to help me replace light bulbs or chase chickens or fish?” asked Z.

“If I never see another chicken, I’ll be happy,” said Eden. “Especially not those Sunfield ones.” Z laughed.

“Alright then, hopefully we’ll see you tomorrow,” said Z. “I’ll chain Justin to the bed if I have to.”

“Z, we’ve discussed this,” said Justin, and Z laughed loudly.

“You know what I mean,” said Zelda. Eden laughed too.

“Well, have fun, you two,” said Eden, beginning to turn Phoenix away. “Don’t you let the druids take him, Z.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t,” said Zelda. “They’re not allowed to have him. Not after I just got him back.” She put a hand over Justin’s hand on her waist, and smiled at the feeling of having him so close to her.


End file.
